Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an Acoustic Combustion Efficiency Analyzer. More particularly, it relates to a means of directly monitoring the acoustic emission characteristics of the chemical process of combustion. Still more particularly, it relates to a means of monitoring the combustion efficiency of a burner utilizing the sonic and ultrasonic frequency ranges.